


Democracy

by LRRH



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Election day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fake anime screenshot

_Jim is  about to lose the elections, Humphrey’s trying to comfort him (by quoting  Johann Wolfgang von Goethe)_

http://fav.me/da58y7a


	2. bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remembered I have an additional picture on the voting/election theme (with Sir Arnold and Sir Humphrey now)

http://fav.me/d6upqco


End file.
